(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of a number of flat panel displays. The liquid crystal display is a display device including a liquid crystal layer and adjusts the amount of transmitted light therethrough by applying a voltage to an electrode and rearranging liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer.
A liquid crystal display, in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are disposed on one base substrate of a single display panel, attracts attention as a method of improving transmittance and implementing a wide viewing angle.